nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Japan Technology Outflow Bill
'Technology Outflow Bill ' is a series of laws and regulations created by the Japanese government in order to restrict the export of Japanese technology to the other nations of the New World. Overview When Japan was transferred to the New World, its current level of technology was early 21st century while the closest nations, including the Third Civilizations and outside the civilized areas, were still around the medieval levels of technology. The nations of the Qua-Toyne Principality and the Quila Kingdom immediately saw the advantages of Japanese technology and wished to export it to their lands. While the Japanese were willing to help improve those nations in terms of infrastructure and quality of living, they were quite adamant not to give those kingdoms military technology. However, they would come to their aid in order to protect their food and oil resources. When encountering the Third and Second Civilizations, the Japanese determined that those nations were in a perpetual state of warring with each other, and the addition of Japanese military technology would cause an arms race that would eventually threaten Japan. As a result of this concern, advanced military and defense technology are not exported to the other countries, even to their allies such as Mu and the Holy Milishial Empire. Furthermore, all books that can be bought in Japan do not explain how advanced technology is created nor how it functions. Civilian technology is exported to the other nations, but are normally of lesser technological advancement or does not pertain to the military. The Technology Outflow Bill, however, can be loosened depending on how far the country is willing to cooperate. Due to Mu's cooperation with Japan and even allowing Japan to establish and using Mu's airport along as one of the major contributions to Japan's export. Mu was able to receive the blueprints of Japan's First Generation Jet Fighter although they must research the Jet Technology by themselves. Another example is when they needed to have the La-Kasumi battleship repaired and upgraded in order to fight the Gra-Valkas Navy on better terms. The Japanese couldn't replace the old steam engines with gas turbines, but they could strengthen the hull and make it more efficient in moving through the water. Furthermore, the main armaments were improved with a rudimentary Fire Control system and the ship was equipped with better anti-aircraft batteries. Lastly, the ship was given a small arsenal of missiles and torpedoes and was re-christened the La-Kasumi Kai. These improvements helped Mu hold its own during the Battle of Otaheit Offshore. Though the Technology Outflow Bill was intended to keep Japan's military secrets safe and not start any arms race among the other nations, it has caused resentment in some countries who wish to advance their current levels of technology and overall prestige. The Riem Kingdom is one such case. Despite taking an essential role in the rebellion against the Parpaldia Empire, Riem felt that it had been cheated out of the spoils of that conflict and in all aspects save for magic, Reem is still very inferior to Japan in terms of military might and worldwide respect. With the Technology Outflow Bill in effect, Riem could not enhance its military to be on par with the other nations of the Third and Second Civilizations. Partially out of fear of the Gra Valkas Empire and partially out of jealousy of Japan, Riem has decided to side with the Gra-Valkas against the other nations during the New World War. Though they now have access to better war technology, Riem doesn't realize that Gra-Valkas technology is still 70 years behind Japan's and that by siding against Japan, they had lost a powerful ally and made it into an enemy. Furthermore, this error in foreign relations also caused the Holy Milishial Empire to declare war on Riem. Restricted or Non-Export Technology Any kind of technology that could potentially become a weapon of mass destruction against the Japanese. This includes nuclear, biochemical or guided munitions. This also include space or satellite technology. Military defense secrets are closely-guarded, such as plans for a stealth fighter and the intention to create nuclear weapons. Weapons of lesser technological levels are allowed to be manufactured and put under restricted export, depending on the circumstances. For example, the compound bow was not seen as a weapon that could substantially hurt Japan and was considered more for sport than for war. Therefore, the Japanese did not realize that the Compound Bow could change the face of warfare in the Third Civilization Area mostly due to Japan usage of modern firearms. During the New World War, Japan was contracted to mass-produce captured Gra Valkas small arms, to be used by the allied nations. Since these firearms were World War 2 level, they were not seen as a major threat compared to Japanese assault rifles and portable anti-tank weaponry. Export Technology Outdated technology or technology intended for civilian use is allowed for export. Consumable goods and infrastructure products. So far, the automobile is the most popular export.Category:Terminology